Monster
by Solera
Summary: Edan did not think he would end up on this kind of situation when he took that mission to subdue the Lord of Pain Valak- his former friend. This is rated MA for a reason. Trigger warning: There is rape in this story. If you can't handle that, then don't read it.


**A/N:** Takes place during Edan's challenge against Valak at Velder's forests before the Blood Colonel disappeared. I blame my wife for giving me too many ideas about Edan x Valak.

 **Trigger warning: This contains Rape. If you _CANNOT_ handle that, please, please do not read. Thank you. **

* * *

Edan was feeling exhausted. He and Valak were fighting for days, and it was not stopping anytime soon. He could see Valak would not go down due to exhaustion. It didn't help the fact that he couldn't draw blood from the demon-possessed Valak.

Edan feels that he will lose this fight of attrition.

Valak shouts again and rushes towards Edan in an instant, almost knocking down the tired colonel who dodged the last second.

"Haa...haa... Valak..." Edan grit his teeth. How had his friend turned into this mindless monster? "Stop it-!" Edan blocked a claw strike with his blade again. Valak swung his sword to deflect Edan's blade upward. "Shi-" Edan swore as Valak's claw rushed at him again and grabbed his neck. Edan tried to struggle, hitting Valak with his sword and prosthetic claw. However, Valak's demonic armor proved to be too strong even for his cursed sword.

"You..." Valak's weird demonic voice sounded possessive, "are... mine...!" Valak easily cut off Edan's prosthetic arm, causing the colonel to scream in pain. Edan stopped struggling but continued to whimper, feeling too much pain from the destruction of the nerves connected to his prosthetic.

Edan's sword fell to the ground, feeling defeated by the monster that was once his friend. "Valak..." he felt a tear fall from his eyes. Valak's grip tightened before he got thrown roughly to the ground. Edan grunted and coughed a few times, clutching his left arm-or what was left of it.

Valak walked over to him and tilted Edan's head up with the tip of his sword. "I... victor... you... my slave..."

Edan tried to look defiant but on the inside, he conceded. He did lose... "Just kill me, Valak."

Valak raised his sword and hit Edan with the blunt side, knocking the colonel out.

* * *

A sharp pain from his back woke Edan up. "Wha...?" he struggled to clear his vision, the sleepiness still tugging at him.

Another sharp pain made him groan. "Ngha... what the.." he blinked a few times and looked around. He was lying down on the ground. Looking up made him see rock formations... Maybe a cave then? "Gah-!" another sharp pain made him struggle to look behind him. To Edan's horror, he could see Valak... with his cock inside his ass. "Vala- AAHH!" another hard thrust made Edan's back arc.

"Moan... slave..." Valak pushes again and Edan unconsciously moaned at the friction and pain.

"Haa...nghhhh... Valak... stop this... ahh!" Edan squirmed, trying to get away from Valak, tearing up at the pain and humiliation.

Valak ignored Edan and continued to rape him, getting rougher after every thrust. Edan's pained moans and begging filled the cavern, unknowingly making Valak want him even more.

A deep hard thrust from Valak made Edan scream and arc again. Not able to take it anymore, he fell unconscious for a second time.

* * *

Every time he woke up, Edan was either raped or fed. Days... weeks... a month passed and the demon didn't stop.

The first days, he tried to get away and escape. The demon would always seem to know when he does attempt to do so. Every time he tried to escape, the ensuing rape was more forceful and more painful than the usual.

Edan stopped fighting Valak. There was no point in struggling anymore. Valak was stronger than he was.

Quietly, he continued eating what Valak gave him. The demon would always bring him surprisingly-cooked meat and edible vegetables. Edan wonders if the demon would ever get bored with him.

Edan's ass was pounded on relentlessly every day. His wounds always healed after a night of rest. He suspected that Valak was using that demon's power that he got. It still didn't stop him from getting scars though.

Edan looked up from his food to see that Valak came back from hunting for their food tomorrow. He raises an eyebrow seeing a dead goat, but shrugs. Valak stared at him and his food for a few moments before pointing at the makeshift bed on the cave. Edan's expression darkened. That's where he was raped every single time...

He got up and went over to the bed, clinging onto the dirty sheet of cloth that Valak had given him after shredding all of Edan's former clothes. It was time to be a fucktoy again, apparently...

Edan removed the flimsy thin cloth and put it aside near the bed. He positioned himself on the bed and waited for the inevitable.

Valak didn't prepare him again... just like before- he just went and let his cock go inside. Edan screamed out a moan of pain. The pain of rough penetration didn't get better even after a month.

Edan moans and whimpers as he was mercilessly pounded over and over again. It was the same thing every time Valak took his ass. He wonders how many scars he'll get again after this session...

A hand curls up on his dick and Edan jumped in surprise, causing the cock inside him to get inside deeply. He moaned unconsciously at the deepness.

The hand squeezes his dick slightly and he looks down, seeing Valak's armored hand there. 'Why is he suddenly groping me...?' he thought while groaning out moans.

Valak continued to pound him, adding his hand to the rhythm by pumping Edan's cock. Edan could not handle the increase in stimulation and he cried out with a long drawled out moan. For the third time since the first day... Edan came before Valak did.

Valak pounded Edan mercilessly after Edan came. It was like... the demon didn't like Edan finishing before himself. Edan screamed in pain despite the pleasure he felt before- it was all gone now. All that was left was pain...

The pain eventually became too much, that once Valak came, Edan went back to unconsciousness.

* * *

Days passed again and Edan steadily became weaker each day. He was passing out faster each time he was used by the demon. Edan could feel himself... dying. 'Yeah... that's probably right,' he thought. 'I want to die too...'

Edan looks at the caves entrance, noting that it was raining really heavy. Edan sighs and tries to get out of the cave, if only to finally bathe himself in the rainwater. After successfully getting to the entrance, he sighs in relief as the freezing cold water washed through him. He finally felt clean... after a very long time...

Edan didn't remember how long he stood under the rain. He was just pulled back to the cave by Valak who said nothing about what he did. The demon just fucked him without really talking to him except for commanding Edan to moan.

* * *

The next day, Edan didn't wake up. Valak tried everything but the former colonel didn't move from his sleep. The demon frowned. Was his slave dead? Valak looked up at Edan's face and saw it flushed red and he was sweating a lot. So his slave wasn't dead, then. Putting his hand on Edan's forehead made him flinch at how hot it was. It was as hot as his nuclear and infernal arms...

Valak tried to remember how he can fix high fever. His memories as a human were, unfortunately, very scarce. Valak looked around and saw that he didn't really have real blankets to cover Edan with.

Blankets and... what else should he get? Did his slave need more nourishment or something...?

At the corner of his eye, he noticed Edan's blade was shaking from where he left it stuck on the wall. Valak faintly remembered that the sword was a cursed one. Walking over to it, he grabbed the handle and pulled it out. Before he could pull it all over, the blade's handle suddenly grew spikes and punctured his hand. Valak growled as he let go of the cursed blade, staring at the bloody hand he now had.

"Nnghh..." Edan groaned and Valak looked back at his slave who was still on the bed, but seems to be squirming.

Valak looked back down at the blade and saw that the handle did not have any more of his blood. "...?" Did that blade just drink his blood...?

"Interesting..." Valak grabbed the blade again and didn't throw the blade when it injured him to start 'drinking' his blood again. He walked over to Edan as the former colonel began squirming again.

Edan's eyes shot up, his mouth open as if he was soundlessly shouting. Edan's eyes were glowing bright red as more of Valak's blood flowed through the blade.

"You need blood..." Valak muttered and looked back at the blade. "A monster like me..."

Valak thrust the sword back to the cavern's wall and looked at the now-convulsing Edan. He wondered if giving the blood directly would work... Valak put his injured and bloody hand on Edan's mouth. The former colonel sucked on it greedily, Edan's hand holding Valak's to keep it there.

A few more minutes of sucking blood and Edan slowly pushed the hand away from him. He looked exhausted, but no longer feverish. "Why... did you give me blood...?"

"I need you alive, slave," Valak coldly replied.

"So you can rape me more, huh?" Edan looks away, feeling even more miserable.

Valak stared down at him for a long while, unnerving Edan. He looked back at Valak with questioning eyes. "...you're a monster like me."

Edan grit his teeth. Valak was right. Edan was a monster, but he wasn't like Valak at all! He wasn't a demon...! "I'm not like you," he growls.

Valak didn't reply and merely looked at the entrance of the cave. "Sleep, slave," Valak ordered as he took his sword and moved to leave the cave. "I will give you blood if you need it to live."

Edan closed his eyes and ran his hand through his face. Why did he drink that monster's blood? Edan started shaking as his thoughts continued. Would he become more of a monster like Valak was...? Would he completely lose his humanity..?

Edan shuddered and tried to hug himself to keep warm. It wasn't that effective with only one arm though... "Damnit..."

Lost in his thoughts, he fell back to an uneasy sleep.

* * *

When Edan woke up again, he felt oddly warmer than usual. He sat up and stared at the thick blanket wrapped around him. Did Valak give him this..?

He looked around and saw a bigger pile of food than the usual he was given. Edan didn't know what to feel at the sudden... change. Was the demon just messing with him? Or was it because Valak just wanted Edan to stay alive? Or was it something else... Maybe it was just because of his sickness.

Yeah, it's probably just the sickness...

Edan shook his head and went back to lying down on the makeshift bed. He still felt tired despite sleeping.

Valak came back to the cave and saw that Edan was still sleeping. He went over and checked his temperature, finding it normal now. He thinks he should leave the former colonel for today to recover.

* * *

Edan blinked. He felt... refreshed compared to his usually-not-good sleep he'd had the last month or so. He sat up and looked around, seeing Valak was actually inside the cave, staring at the usual bonfire they had. He looked to the entrance of the cave and was surprised to see it was actually night time.

Did he sleep for a whole day...? Without Valak raping him in his sleep...? How-

Edan was suddenly pulled and pushed down onto his knees. His ass up in the air for Valak's usage again. Edan shivered at the loss of the thick blanket and whimpered.

Valak entered him in a surprisingly slower pace than his usual rough handling. His non-claw hand, that wasn't covered with armor, reached up to Edan's face. Valak inserted two fingers into Edan's mouth, "Bite and drink my blood."

Edan shuddered and tried not to do what he commanded, but a sharp pain in his ass made him bite down hard, unconsciously wounding the fingers. He could taste the blood flow and his curse activated again, removing his usual thoughts about how everything that was happening was _wrong_.

Valak found that Edan was more obedient while being fed with blood, even by a small amount. The demon smirked, finding it to be amusing that the former colonel was this easy to manipulate.

Edan didn't remember much about their activities that day, just feeling his ass hurt more than usual after he woke up.

* * *

More and more sessions of the same kind happened. Edan didn't know whether or not to be happy that he couldn't remember, or despair at not even knowing what was being done to him.

Though... He could slowly feel his strength coming back with the apparent... daily intake of blood he was getting.

Flexing his hand, Edan felt his grip was definitely getting better now. He looked at his sword and thought that maybe a few more days of this nonsense and he could garner enough strength to fight back...

Edan didn't remember how much longer he endured Valak's treatment of him. However, he was feeling much stronger than he had initially after his fight with Valak. He thought on whether or not he should fight the demon today or wait for a proper opportunity.

He scoffed at his thoughts. Why would he even wait some more and get used as a fucktoy again?

Finally decided, Edan waited for Valak to come back to the cave. He would have to act obedient until the demon let go of his sword and moved to fuck him.

Valak eventually came back and Edan sat up on the bed, waiting for the demon to move over to him. Just as the demon touched him, Edan acted. He pushed the demon down using his arm and shoulders before he straddled the demon and used his weight to keep him down. Edan stretched out his hand and his sword flew straight to it. Catching the sword, he laid the sharp edge to Valak's neck.

This all happened in a matter seconds.

Valak growls lowly at the position they ended up in. Edan just glared down at him, trying to continue the blade's path. He didn't understand why he stopped at just a trickle of blood. Edan should've been happy to kill the demon for all the suffering he'd been through at being his 'slave'. And yet... he couldn't push his blade further. He didn't understand!

Valak's claw grabbed the blade and pushed it away from his neck. He took it from Edan and threw it at the wall. Edan didn't move even as Valak pushed him back to the bed and penetrated him yet again. All Edan could do was cry in despair. Why couldn't he kill this demon?! He was the god damned Blood Colonel who killed so many people...!

Edan continued to cry even after Valak finished with him. The demon didn't understand what was wrong with the former colonel, but left him be. Valak thought that Edan would be better tomorrow.

... Crying not due to pain... It left a bad taste in the demon's mouth.

* * *

Edan still continued to cry the next day. When Valak came back to the cave, Edan did not eat any of his food and just continued to cry at the bed.

Valak had to force-feed Edan blood before he could order him to eat food. The subsequent fucking was as bad as yesterdays. Valak grit his teeth. Should he get rid of the useless colonel now? The man wasn't as responsive anymore. Valak left the cave again to calm himself down.

The next day, Valak growled at seeing a dazed Edan sitting on the bed. The man just continued to look at him with sad eyes and he couldn't help but feel intense irritation. Why won't this slave just continue to moan for him?!

Valak's claw suddenly sent him a sharp burning pain that sent him to his knees, clutching the burning hand.

Edan blinked, startled, staring at Valak who was in pain. Never had he seen the demon show weakness in front of him. And that arm... he'd had suspicions that it wasn't a human arm- but a demon claw...

Maybe he should cut the claw off...? Would that free Valak from that demon's curse?

Edan got up and slowly walked over to Valak's still hurting form. He summoned his sword to his hand again and raised it up high. Valak didn't notice him move at all- he was in too much burning pain from his claw. Edan swung down and severed Valak's demonic claw. Valak screamed in pain and looked to be struggling against something. His non-claw hand clutched his head as he kept shouting painfully.

Edan knelt in front of him and hugged Valak. He didn't know why he did it, but he felt it was the right thing to do at that moment.

Valak continued to scream as his human and demonic side fought inside of him. The arm on the ground was twitching and writhing violently beside Valak and Edan. Edan looked at it for a moment before stabbing it again with his blood sword and kicking it away from the two.

"Come on, Valak..." Edan continued the one arm hug, "Don't make me kill you... fight that demon..."

Valak's trembling hand reached to caress Edan's cheek. "E...edan..." bloody tears streaked down Valak's masked eyes. "Edan..." he repeated, pushing himself forward to take Edan's lips for a kiss.

Edan froze at the action, not knowing what to do at this weird situation he ended up in. Valak continued on the kiss, deepening it when Edan didn't push him away.

A minute of kissing and Valak fell unconscious, his head falling onto Edan's shoulder. Edan finally shook himself out of his shocked state and stared at Valak. The sound of dripping blood made Edan remember that Valak was injured severely by him. He looked over to the shoulder and saw the wound was already closing up- probably due to the demon yet again. It didn't make a new arm, oddly enough... He'd heard of demons having high regenerative abilities.

Edan lifted Valak up with difficulty and put him down on the makeshift bed Edan usually used.

He stared at Valak's unmoving form. The demon never slept before. At least, Edan never saw him sleep. Edan faintly remembered the bloody tears and got curious. He touched the mask on Valak's face and carefully pulled it away.

Edan hissed at the sight of Valak's face. There were numerous bulging veins where the mask was placed before. Small blotches of blood marred his face. Gently, Edan touches the veins as if trying to sooth them.

Edan caressed Valak's face without thinking about it. "You... really were consumed by that demon..." he whispered as he stared at the blood on Valak's face. " I am too... consumed by my sword." He leans down and starts to lick at Valak's blood, being urged by his cursed sword to take even more blood from the unconscious demon.

Edan tried to keep his sanity as he licked Valak's face clean. By the time he finished, his eyes were already glowing bright red. His hunger increased to new heights as he looked down at the demon at his mercy.

Edan went lower towards Valak's unprotected neck... and bit down hard to draw blood.

Valak groaned awake, blinking a few moments to adjust his sight. Why isn't he seeing the usual blue world...? "Nnghh-" unconsciously slipping out another groan, he could feel something on his neck... biting...?

Valak couldn't see anything except black hair as he tried to check what was biting him. Black hair was... "Edan...?" he croaked out.

Edan froze on his drinking, slowly retracting his blood-covered teeth and stared with shock and horror at Valak. Edan scrambled away from the demon, trying to forget what he just did.

"No... no..." Edan was shaking on the ground, curling up on himself. "I'm a monster...!" Edan muttered over and over again hysterically. Not once has he drank blood directly from anyone. It was all through his cursed bloody sword.

Valak was confused. Why was Edan naked...? And what was he doing just now? Edan looked like he was drinking his blood? Valak stared confusedly at the curled up Edan, "...Edan..?"

Edan looked at him briefly, showing broken and teary eyes before curling up even more on himself.

Valak slowly got up and started to walk over to Edan. He might have been confused at the moment, but it didn't lessen his desire to keep Edan happy. "Edan...?" he asked hesitantly again.

Edan remained curled up and lost in his own misery. "Edan..." Valak knelt down beside Edan and touched his cheek gently. The blood colonel didn't respond. "I want.. you... we... both... monsters..." Valak pulled him up a bit and pressed his lips on Edan's again.

Edan broke down even more at the gentle kiss Valak gave him. Despite every day of raping him, Edan couldn't kill this demon. Deep down, he finally figured out why.

He had feelings for Valak even before their fight happened.

Edan hesitantly replied to the kiss. Valak fucked him again after the kisses, but it was no longer rape. Edan responded positively to Valak's gentler approach on him.

Edan remembered how both of them met, how both of them fought due to rivalry, how they became friends... and how his view of friendship changed to hate during his stay with the demon. The hate changed to something greater than friendship... He didn't understand how his hate for the demon changed, but he ignored it now... just wanting to have someone similar to him to stay and acknowledge his existence as a former human.

Several weeks later, residents of Velder reported seeing their Colonel reappear from the woods where he disappeared...with someone else in tow.


End file.
